1. Field of the Invention
The pin clutch mechanism for reversing and racing the card in a dobby machine is replaced with a planetary gear mechanism, thereby facilitating and ensuring easy operation for reversing and racing the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the case of weaving by using a dobby machine, for example, when removing several lines of warps due to operational errors, there has been reversing apparatuses reversely operating only opening movement of the dobby machine after stopping the loom. These apparatuses can make reversely opening movement in proper order by moving the card half a pitch. However, these reversing apparatuses have been complicated in construction and functionally insufficient.
In the case of racing the card, the card cylinder has been raced by manual operation and there have been disadvantages greatly decreasing working capacity, rousing difficulties in operation. To overcome these disadvantages, applicant previously developed a pin clutch type apparatus for reversing and racing the card as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,653 issued July 22, 1975.
However, the apparatus of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,653 for moving forward and backward and racing the card is of the pin clutch type, so that the operation of connecting and disconnecting between the clutch pin and clutch sleeve tends to be unreliable and there has been a danger of damage to the machinery, particularly to the parts concerned with the due to operational errors of the lever.